Haru and the Spring wind
by Frenchtoastlovr94
Summary: It's the first day of spring in the village a time for joyous new beginnings and one tearful goodbye. Angst and romance I think are my specialty.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto does.

It was March 20th in the village hidden in the leaves which means that it was also the first day of spring. Then end of something and the start of something new. And that couldn't be more true for a certain family.

"Sasuke?..." A voice called out to the man standing in the white, pale room looking like he was the one dying. I guess part of that statement was true.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked his 'brother', his best friend. Even though his eyes were burning he couldn't look anywhere else. He just kept staring where she was a few moments ago.

"Listen… he's fine. The baby is with Hinata and Sakura's parents."

"I want to see him." The Uchiha demanded, still not moving an inch. If Naruto didn't know any better he would think that the man was a statue. A statue that was made in the image of pain and grief.

"I-I don't think now is the best time Sasuke…" The blonde said hesitatingly. He didn't know how the man would react to the infant.

"He's my son Naruto!" Sasuke told him anger, pain and heartbreak lacing his voice as the man finally looked up at stared straight at him.

"Yes but-"

"But nothing." Sasuke said quietly. "I-I want to hold him. Please."

Naruto wasn't quite sure what he should do. The man rarely ever asked for anything with such sincerity but the man was scared about what the consequences would be.

After all no one expected this day to go like this. Especially not _her_.

 _Flash back to a few hours before_

"Sasuke?" Sakura called out as she entered the bright blue nursery. She couldn't see her husband anywhere but she swore she could hear him in here. After all, all his time was spent finishing up the nursery.

"In here." He called out quietly. As she turned the corner she saw that her husband was putting away some of the clothes they had gotten for the baby and into their designated spots in the closet.

"Oh there you are." She smiled at him as she leaned against the doorway.

For Sakura this was exactly how her younger self saw their future together, bright, happy and most importantly under the same roof. Ever since Sakura found out that she was expecting their second child he has been inside the village more than out of it and it seems as though he was here to stay.

While thinking about how good her life was at the moment and how excited she was for their new baby she was smiling without even realizing it. Something that her aloof husband caught on to. Sakura was taken out of her daydreaming when she felt something poke her on the forehead.

"What are you smiling for?" Sasuke asked his wife.

"Hm? Oh no reason. I'm just happy. Is that a crime?" She joked.

"Hm I guess not." He smiled as he came closer and placed his hand on her protruding belly and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he got back to work.

"Should you really be moving around so much?" He asked as he moved boxes into the crawl space.

"I'm fine. The doctor said that as long as I feel comfortable I should move around. Besides activity is helpful for moving the process along."

"Hn." He answered, still not entirely sure about that but what did he know, he wasn't a doctor.

"Oh don;t worry Sasuke we are both fine. Besides for some reason I feel like today is the day." Sakura said smiling as she sat down on the rocking chair that Hinata made for them but with the look on her husbands face she couldn't keep the chuckle at bay.

"Oh don't look at me like that nothing happened yet Sasuke. Don't look so worried." She smiled.

"Hn. Well if you're right Sarada isn't going to be too pleased about it." Sasuke said as he pulled up a chair he was using as a stepping stool and sat next to his wife. Sarada was currently out of town on a mission and she made her parents promise not to have the baby until she got back. Out of everyone Sarada was probably the most excited at the prospect of being a big sister.

"Yeah well it'll be a nice surprise when she gets here."

"Hn."

"Hey Sasuke… imagine if the baby is due today, the first day of spring. How incredible would that be?" Sakura asked with a big dreamy smile on her face.

"If that happens what do you think about the name Haru for the baby?"

"Haru, as in spring?" Sasuke asked a little confused he thought they already picked out a name for the child. Ever since they found out that the baby was going to be a boy she wanted to name the baby after his elder brother, something that Sasuke both loved and dreaded. He didn't want his innocent child to have to bear the name that came with so much responsibility but as Sakura convinced him that it would be a tribute to the man Itachi really was and maybe with time people can attribute that name to the boy he was going to be.

"Maybe. Depends when he comes." He answered.

"Well I'm going to go and make some tea, and have a nap." Sakura said as she got up carefully and kissed her husband on the forehead.

"Hn. I still have some things to finish up here." He told her.

Everything was going smoothly until all of a sudden from his place in the nursery closet he heard a dreadful crash coming from the kitchen and in a heartbeat he ran to see what happened.

"S-Sakura what happened." Sasuke asked as he turned pale in the face when he saw his nine month pregnant wife on the floor.

"I-I got a little dizzy that's all." She said as she tried to get up but as soon as she did a shooting pain from her belly to her head shot through her and with the face she made Sasuke could tell something was wrong.

"S-Sakura… you're bleeding." He panicked as he saw blood seeping through her pajama bottoms.

"Oh no…" Sakura replied looking paler and paler. Before she could collapse again Sasuke had her in his arms and in a moment he was racing to the hospital praying that the baby was going to be okay. But it wasn't the baby he should've prayed for…

After two hours of surgery and many paces up and down the hallway, being accompanied by all their friends and family they got the news.

When Sakura's doctor came out into the hallway with that look of grief plastered on her face everyone knew that Sasuke would be going home with one less loved one than he came with.

"I-I'm sorry Uchiha-san but there was nothing we could do…" She said solemnly and in an instant Sasuke ran passed her and into the room where, right in front of him laid his worst nightmare.

Paler than he had ever seen her was his wife, her skin the color of the white walls that decorated the hospital. As he came closer and placed his hand on her head he could feel how cold she really was. He didn't know how long he stood there for but it was long enough for the temperature of her skin to trail all the way through to his heart. Ice cold.

"What about the baby?" A voice came out from the hallway.

"The baby survived and is in the NICU, just for precaution. He'll be fine…" The doctor answered the Hokage.

It was a few moments after that that a couple of nurses that he recognized from the baby shower stepped up and told the Uchiha that they had to take her now.

If it wasn't for Naruto standing right beside him Sasuke was sure that he would have incinerated the two who were just trying to do their job.

"Sasuke…they have to take her now." Naruto said quietly as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

 _Flash forward ten minutes and to the present._

"Do you really think I could harm him Naruto. How could I?" He asked.

Naruto didn't know what to say but he could tell right now Sasuke did not have the ability to do anything to anyone much less his own flesh and blood.

"Alright..." Naruto said as he steered the man to the room where the newborn was waiting.

When Sasuke arrived at the hospital room he saw the looks of grief written on everyone's faces and he was pretty sure his mirrored theirs but in all honesty there wasn't any comparison.

When Naruto nodded his head at Sakura's mother who just so happened to be holding the baby she gently handed him to the new father.

Once the baby was placed into Sasuke's arms he opened his eyes for the first time and Sasuke could see how much the baby looked just like his wife. And right at that moment he realized that no matter how upset, angry and hurt he was about losing Sakura he could never take his feelings on the baby who, not even a couple hours old just radiated like his wife did. Now the only thing keeping him together was him.

When Naruto saw that the two of them were ok he gave the all clear for everyone else to leave and give them some time alone together.

But just before Naruto left he asked him what they decided on naming him.

"Haru." Sasuke answered. "Haru Itachi Uchiha." He said looking directly into his son's eyes.

'Yeah that's his name.' he thought and almost as if it was a sign from Sakura the wind from the open window blew past them. It was a warm spring wind that reminded him of his one true love.

 _Hi there I told you it was angsty. Please don't hate me. And please review if you enjoyed it._

 _Chao,_

"


End file.
